The Adventure of Ishamel Venables and Albert Spark: The Unexpected Journey
Welcome! Welcome to the Adventure of Ishamel Venables and Albert Spark: The Unexpected Journey, it will talk about the quest of Ishamel and Albert looking for a sacred jewel treasure that belongs to Captain Kidd, Jolly roger wanted the treasure also so he sent his men to reach for it before Ishamel and Albert does!. Characters Protagonists Ishamel Venables: A Royal Navy Officer who seek for the treasure to claim for himself so he could get his life back from the pirates. Albert Spark: A Most famous EITC who is in love with bobby moon!, but wishes to help with Ishamel to find the treasure with him and his men. Chris Warhawk: One of the most Ishamel's friend as they both serve in the Royal Navy, he got discharge for shooting a officer. Gimi- known as a the dwarf, he is a member of the pirates and helps with Ishamel and Albert for the quest. Pirates (Group)- Bloody Pirates they are! Mark Ironskull- A Pirate Captain who's own the ship call "Black Destroyer" and takes many plunder from sea. Bobby Moon- A Most Famous Pirate who sunk many EITC and Navy ships and she usually live on Tortuga. David McMartin Son of Sparrow- A Most famous legend son of Captain Jack sparrow, and he is friend with ishamel and bobby!. Neutral Jolly Roger- The most pirates villian who seek for the jewel and the treasure Jolly's Rogers Army Book One: The Unexpected Journey Chapter 1- A Deal Tortuga, Faithful Bride As a youngest man enter the building and see many pirates were drinking, celebrating and hanging out the ladies!, he finds himself a seat for him to sit and ask the waitress to get him rum and some chicken to eat. She said" That would be 3 shillings sir!" He puts out 3 shillings to her as she takes it away, he still has his hood on with him as he see some pirates looking toward him as the waitress hands him his drink and his food, but a man came over and sat down across from him. "What do you want mate?" The man said to him, "Relax Mel, I know where you go! and you usually hang out here long time" Albert said. "What's bring you to tortuga Albert?" He looks at him while eating his chicken and didn't notice Albert's uniform, but didn't say a word to him. He replies, "I would like to join you on the quest to seek the treasure you mention a year ago, Kidd's Treasure isn't it?", "Aye it is and it was lost somewhere in the Caribbean only one man who know where it is and his name is Chris Warhawk" He grab himself a drink from the bartender as he listens to Ishamel's story "So where can I find you?" "Meet me by my house near the Bowdash mansion and don't tell any EITC About this..." Albert nod as he heard what Ishamel said. He finishes his drink and left faithful bride, as Ishamel see some pirates coming to him "Wait a second... I see you before..", "What? I don't know you mate?" Ishamel replies, "You that EITC officer with those guys at Nassau", he puts his hood up and said" Shut your mouth or ill hurt you got that pal?" He started laughing at him and said "Venables is it?", he smirks as Ishamel punches him and push him toward the table, the bartender pulls his blunderbuss out and shout at Ishamel "Hey mate!, you better want to get out of here before i shoot you..", another stranger with a beard on him ask Ishamel to follow him Ishamel didn't knew who he was "Name Gibbs at yer service and you are?", "Ishamel Venables, its a honor to meet you" More is coming! Me and Albert are still talking about the story still Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Stories